


P.O.S - Shadow Yukiko's Wind-Up Doll

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [58]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A shorter Persona One Shot featuring Yukiko Amagi & Shadow Yukiko: Both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Yukiko has plans for her captive self: Yukiko Amagi.





	P.O.S - Shadow Yukiko's Wind-Up Doll

Shadow Yukiko walked around her caged other self, smirking. Yukiko only shook, looking down in the cage. It had been months since Yukiko mysteriously disappeared from Inaba, no one aware of where she went or could even be.  
“What's wrong, hmm?” Shadow Yukiko grinned.  
Yukiko shook more, looking at her slowly.  
“Wh-Why me?” Yukiko asked softly.  
“Why you? Because, I am you. Every feeling that you hate to admit, every desire buried deep in your soul.” She explained.  
Yukiko’s eyes widened, looking back down at the ground.  
“I wanna go home...” Yukiko pleaded.  
“Aw, it isn't that simple.” She giggled.  
Yukiko sat on the floor in the cage, curling up in fright. Thoughts processed through her head. Why wasn’t anyone coming to save her? Why was she here? What did her Shadow self mean by her desires?  
“What is it you want?” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
“To go home!” Yukiko snapped loudly.  
She banged on the cage weakly, shaking.  
“I want out of here... Please...” Yukiko begged.  
“Why?” Shadow Yukiko giggled. “I can make you happy here.”  
“How...?” Yukiko questioned.  
Shadow Yukiko only smirked as she opened the cage, walking in and locked it behind her. Yukiko crawled away to the edge, shaking in fright. Shadow Yukiko only placed her hand on Yukiko’s. Her eyes glowed as Yukiko felt her own hand become stiff. Yukiko tried to move her hand away, only to feel her Shadow hold it tighter.  
“Let's make sure you change into something better.” Shadow Yukiko grinned. “Let's take away all those worries and fears. Along with happiness and joy.”  
Not long after, Yukiko's face became one of expressionless as she drooled a little.  
“My doll, ready for a new life.” Shadow Yukiko laughed.  
Yukiko stood up; her body so stiff as her Shadow took something out of her pocket.  
“Turn around.” She ordered.  
Yukiko’s body moved on its own, her back facing Shadow Yukiko. She grabbed a metal key that one would find on a wind up toy out of her pocket, stabbing it into Yukiko’s back hard. Yukiko, emotionless did not make a sound, only her body moving slightly forward.  
“Good wind up doll.” Shadow Yukiko smiled, turning the key clockwise. “You are now my wind up entertainer.”  
She turned Yukiko around, putting her fingers in her mouth. She moved her fingers inside to forcefully make Yukiko smile widely.  
“There we are.” She grinned. “Perfection.”  
Yukiko’s eyes only gazed into Shadow Yukiko’s glowing eyes, smiling.  
“Such a pathetic girl. Now just a wind up doll that looks like me.” Shadow Yukiko chuckled. “Now come along, we have to wash you clean of such dirty clothes.”  
Shadow Yukiko unlocked the cage and walked out, Yukiko following behind her in a stuff fashion. Once she got out the cage, she immediately stopped. Shadow Yukiko turned around and laughed.  
“That’s right!” She smirked. “Once the key stops, no more moving for you. That’s how your life is from now on.”  
Inside of Yukiko’s mind, only her memories living on. She could not feel any emotion as she was forced to gaze as her Shadow self. Shadow Yukiko turned the key slowly, licking her lips.  
“So pathetic.” Shadow Yukiko said. “Just my plaything. Isn’t that what you wanted with Chie?”  
In Yukiko’s mind, she knew it was true. But it wasn’t like she could feel embarrassment or happiness towards it. All she knew was that her Shadow was right.  
“I’m giving you what you want... Just the way I want it.” Shadow Yukiko explained, laughing to herself more.


End file.
